Captive
by mickeylex
Summary: Sydney has a vendetta against Regina that turns into an agenda consisting of a single night with the former Mayor captive in her own home . (Trigger warnings inside)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Firstly, I'd like to state this is a slight AU though it loosely follows season two up until the last three episodes. Tamara isn't evil, but she's only mentioned like once in this story because Neal and Emma's relationship is irrelevant. I hope you enjoy. Do be kind, this is my first time publishing an OUaT fic. **

**Any mistakes made are definitely my own and will be fixed as soon as I notice them. Same goes for the rest of the chapters.**

_**I do not own any of these characters nor do I profit from them, yada yada yada.**_

**Warning: this story contains major character abuse, mentions of rape, and and possibly consensual sex between two female characters for later chapters. Please continue with caution. **

* * *

**_Chapter One._**

* * *

With the curse being broken into tiny particulates so small the oddments of reverberations, such as memory loss and/or wolf tails growing back, dissipated into the air and people rarely mentioned their cruel twenty-eight years of amnesia. Though Regina Mills was still greatly detested for her crimes against the citizens of Storybrooke, she was left to suffer the fate of losing custody of her son to his biological mother instead.

A fate much worse than imprisonment for her. To lose the respect and love of her son and only be granted one night of the week with the little boy that barely acknowledged her existence, it was a miserable existence for the former Mayor of Storybrooke, Maine.

Of course, she was penalized with other restrictions. Such as not attending social gatherings or in town after a certain late hour without being supervised by the Sheriff or Deputy.

Still, the residents of the gray, little town didn't know half of her crimes. If they did, she wouldn't have been granted such a limited freedom.

No one in the community was aware that Regina still had, until recently, a devoted Sydney Glass locked away in the town's asylum.

Not until she financially endorsed Kathryn Nolan as one of the Mayoral candidates for Storybrooke's kindled election. The small town had agreed they enjoyed the concept of democracy to decide their officials considering Mary-Margaret/Snow White was no longer qualified to run a land…_their_ land.

Being introduced to social equality, though the concept was foreign and even a little nonsensical to an extent to some of the royals like Snow White, was one of the advantageous sides of Regina's curse.

The Mayoral candidates had come down to two prodigious women: Belle French and Kathryn Nolan.

Though Kathryn had been a friend of, and explicitly supported, by Regina Mills – the citizens of Storybrooke opted for her. Considering Belle's close relationship with Mr. Gold.

It came down to two choices for the town's inhabitants: vote for the woman best friends with the woman that _enacted_ the curse or vote for the woman who was in a relationship with the man that _created_ the curse.

Kathryn Nolan was elected Mayor that Sunday night.

Her term was to begin immediately the following morning at 7 AM sharp.

Regina had offered to host a small, intimate dinner party between friends as a celebration for her best friend.

Which is why Kathryn and Frederick both stand on the front porch of the former Mayor's home. Frederick gives three sharp but dainty knocks before stepping back to wait.

It takes a moment too long so he presses a knock again but in the middle of the raps, the door opens abruptly.

Kathryn visibly relaxes, though her best friend is wearing a imprecisely confounded leer. The couple gets a whiff of the supper being prepared. "It smells delicious in there, Regina." Kathryn flatters.

"Thank you, dear." But Regina's brow is rumpled together in confusion. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Frederick playfully glares at the brunette. "Don't be silly, Regina. You invited us over for dinner."

"I did no such thing," the brunette says swimmingly. So smoothly, Kathryn mentally goes through the following week to remember if she was in fact invited.

"But Monday you said if I were to win-,"

"Dear, I believe you misinterpreted me. I believe I said I was to have dinner tonight and should you win, I'd prepare something rather praiseful and delicious on your behalf but nowhere in there did I extend an invitation to you."

"No, Regina-," Kathryn looks at her friend. She pauses to give her best friend an obvious once-over and detects the rigid stance. Regina stands more regally than she has in the last two years since the curse has been broken. There's a blank expression on her features and she looks like a politician, which she hasn't been since she'd been forced to step down as Mayor.

Immediately it sets Kathryn on edge and something makes her teeth hurt. "Is everything okay, Regina?"

"Everything is fine, Kathryn." Regina grinds out with more malice than she intends for her friend.

Frederick gives his wife an incredulous look.

"Okay," Kathryn nods. "I'm sorry I must have assumed."

Regina gives an understanding nod that says "it happens to the best of us" but she knows her friend is alerted. "Good luck tomorrow? Shall I bring by lunch?"

"Of course." She takes the hint. "You know what I like?"

The brunette smirks. "Apple salad, dear. Of course."

_Wrong_, Kathryn thinks. Regina knows what she likes. Three times a week they gather for lunch and the older woman orders for her each and every time. It's never an apple salad. In fact that's Regina's favorite lunch. "Yes. An Apple Salad. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She promises.

Frederick looks confused but his wife pulls him away before he's allowed the time to tell the former Mayor off for misleading his wife with dinner invitations.

"What the hell was that?" he demands when they've seated in the car.

"She's in trouble."

"And just how do you know that?"

"_Regina_ eats apple salads, Frederick. Not me." She pulls out her cell phone and scrolls through her texts. "And this morning she texted me the menu for tonight. She told me to bring the wine so I know I didn't misinterpret her invitation."

He stares blankly at the device before turning his eyes slowly to his blonde wife. "What should we do?"

"I think," she says tentatively. "I think we should get the sheriff?"

* * *

Regina closes the door with trepidation and waits, with closed eyes, for the lock to snicker. She hears it click then the gun pressed to the back of her head moves down to the small of her back.

"You're a very obedient one." Sydney Glass smirks behind her. "I thought they'd never leave."

"What do you want?" she irascibly spits through clenched teeth.

"Well first," he says friskily. "I'd like to eat that delicious supper you've prepared and then," he sweeps the pixie cropped her from the back of her neck, brushing it over her shoulder. He kisses the caramel tinted skin softly. "I'd like to have my way with you. Once I've satisfied my needs which could or couldn't take a few nights, I'd like to kill you."

She squeezes her eyes shut when she feels his breath on her skin. It scorches her senses and immediately makes her shiver but she doesn't feel any satisfaction from his kiss. Instead she swallows with a foreboding sense of dread and turns slowly to face her gunman.

"Anything to please you," she gives a practiced smile.

Sydney grins mischievously. "My Queen," he gestures to the kitchen with the flick of his wrist. "The dinner waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two.**_

* * *

Ruby Lucas likes to pride herself with being able to decrypt someone's mood from their order. It helps her learn her customers. It's what makes her the best damn waitress in Storybrooke even if she hates being one.

So when Emma orders just a coffee, she knows that the Sheriff has a long night of brooking ahead of her and she's not too overjoyed about it.

The blonde Sheriff sits at her regular booth with a newspaper before her though she's just looking at the pictures rather reading the actual words.

Mary-Margaret sits opposite of her with an inflexible attitude and grinds out her order between her teeth which immediately tells Ruby there's either trouble in paradise or she's in the middle of a disagreement with her daughter.

Emma doesn't look particularly happy about being with her mother so it's challenging for Ruby to conclude.

Instead she fetches their orders then watches from a distance as things between mother and daughter unfold.

Mary-Margaret sharply and swiftly snatches the newspaper from under her daughter's gaze. She crumbles it up and drops it in the booth next to her. "Emma,"

"Hey!" The Sheriff reaches for it to find it's already been crumbled to a ball and long forgotten by the short brunette. "I was reading that!"

"You were looking at the pictures," Snow rolls her eyes. It's easy from her to switch between personalities. Something Ruby has found she doesn't have to do. Her real and cursed personalities were so interchangeable she wonders if Regina did it on purpose or did she just not understand Ruby's complex nature. She snorts at herself.

_Complex_.

"So what? I was looking at it."

"I think we should talk about this."

Straightaway the Sheriff pulls out her cell phone to offer herself another diversion. She begins swiping through her iPhone looking for the new apps Henry installed. "There's nothing more to discuss."

Snow lifts her chin contumaciously. "But I think there is."

"Well, I don't."

The phone in the Sheriff's hands are pulled away and shoved into Snow's coat pocket.

Quickly losing tolerance of her mother, Emma grits her teeth. "Come on, Mary-Margaret!" the blonde groans just like Ruby's seen Henry do plenty of times whenever Regina doesn't allow him the usual milkshake he usually gets when he's with Emma. "I already told you I'm not going to get back with Neal. Even if he wasn't such a fucking asshole, that chapter in my life is closed. I'm not looking for romance."

Again, Ruby snorts because she knows precisely what her friend has been looking for. Sure, it's not _romance_ but it does fall under that category.

"Besides, he and Gold are leaving town anyway." This perks the rebellious waitress' attention. "Just leaving Belle all because she lost the stupid election." Emma's inflection sounds censorious but really it's quite palpable, and it has been for the last few months, she couldn't give a damn what Gold or Neal does as long as it's not a threat to her or Henry.

"All the more reason for you to convince Neal to stay. Henry needs a father. More specifically, _his_ father."

Emma snorts, unimpressed. "He went ten years without his father or his birth mother and he turned out pretty freaking fantastic. Far better than me and Neal would have done."

Snow dismisses the oblique commendation to Regina. "But he's had Neal in his life for two years now. He loves him."

"It's not like he's going away for good. Neal _will_ come visit and Henry _will_ get to go to New York. Gold figured out how to use his magic outside of Storybrooke. All's well it ends well. I say good riddance."

"I say not." Snow reaches across the table and takes her daughter's hands. "Emma, listen to me. Despite everything they have both done, they are family."

"So is Regina." The Sheriff points out, insouciantly.

"Regina is evil."

"So is Gold."

"Gold is…difficult."

"Are you serious right now?" The blonde gives her mother an incredulous look of disbelief. "Gold is probably ten times worse than Regina, I mean no offense to her she's pretty bad ass but seriously? Sure she _enacted_ the curse but he fucking _created_ it. No one with that kind of power can be good. I don't believe in just good or evil, black or white. But if I had to put a label to what Gold is, I'd say fucking downright immoral. Who twists someone's childhood like that all to find a son he gave up?"

"You don't get to make those types of decisions, Emma."

"Yet you branded Regina as the Evil Queen. What makes you think _you_ get to make those types of decisions about people?"

Mary-Margaret reels back, marginally offended, and sighs. She pulls her arms back to her sides. "You have an uncanny talent of relating everything back to Regina Mills."

Emma only shrugs.

"I've got your orders, ladies." Ruby cuts in regretfully. "Burger and fries for Snow." She carefully places the plate in front of her best friend. "And a nice hot coffee for the Sheriff."

"Thanks, Rubes." Emma mutters without looking away from the brown liquid.

"No problem." She dusts her hands off on her apron then places her hands on her hips. Through a wolfish grin she asks, "Is there anything else I can get you two?"

Both women shake their head in the negative and she ambles off to continue watching from a distance.

"Henry needs Neal."

"And I need this to be between my son and me." Emma says with irrevocability that beckons no more opinions.

The bell that signals new customers jingles and Ruby snaps her head to the entrance. She finds a worried Kathryn wearing a navy ruched taffeta cocktail dress that immediately catches the waitress's attention. It only went down to her knees but Ruby smirked at the view of the woman's deliciously creamy legs.

"What can I get for you?"

"Sheriff Swan?" Frederick asks.

Ruby frowns but points to the back at Emma and Mary-Margaret.

The blonde rushes over without stopping.

Ruby hears Kathryn frantically relay information faster than the Sheriff can process.

"Wait, wait. Slow down!" Emma is standing now, with her hand instinctively on her gun. "What about Regina?"

"She's in trouble. I think," Kathryn sounds less certain of herself but still anxious nonetheless. "We had a dinner planned tonight at her home." She shows Emma her phone, which, Ruby assumes, verifies their plans. "But when we got there she acted like she'd never invited me over."

"Are you sure Regina's just not upset you're Mayor now?" Mary-Margaret asks now standing beside her daughter. "She's probably just jealous."

Kathryn rolls her eyes with intolerance. "Why would she spend months supporting me and helping me just to get really mad when I actually win?" she dismisses the thought with a frantic wave of her hands. "Forget about that! Sheriff, you need to get there now! I think she was trying to save us. She wouldn't let us in!"

"Okay," Emma touches the other blonde's shoulder. "I'll go check it out. You two go home and I'll have Regina call you to let you know everything is fine."

"Everything isn't fine!" Frederick steps in between the Sheriff and his wife. "She's been really nice to us recently. I know she doesn't care much for my existence, well she didn't before but lately she's been real accepting of my friendship with her. And tonight she barely looked at me. She's not being herself, Sheriff. Trust my wife. No one knows Regina better than anyone in this town than Kathryn and she knows there's someone there trying to hurt Regina."

Kathryn and Fred give her a pleading look.

She swallows and nods. "Alright, I believe you." She turns to her mother. "Have David come for us with some back-up if I haven't called you in thirty minutes, okay?"

"Sure, of course." Mary-Margaret agrees nervously.

"Can you keep Henry for the night? Just make sure he doesn't find out something might have happened to his mother."

"You're his mother," the other woman dissents gently.

"I don't think he'll see it that way if something happened to her."

Emma is out of the restaurant in a few quick strides, leaving behind a perplexed and worried Mary-Margaret and to some extent a relieved Kathryn.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three. **_

* * *

She's barely touched her food. Though she doesn't actually have the choice to. Sydney has tied her with three foot long fabric that binds her magic. She's spent the better part of thirty minutes trying to figure out how he'd come to retain such fabric.

But she knows her answer before she has to give deep thought to it. There's only one man in Storybrooke that would possess such relics.

"Aren't you having a lovely time?" Sydney asks around a mouthful of coq au vin. Manners, wits, and sanity he does not have.

"Splendid," she lies brilliantly.

"You see," he gestures to the candlelit table. "This could have been our life. I could have been Mayor and you could have been my Queen. I'd come home to a lovely prepared supper and we would retire to our bedroom where I would make you feel like the beautiful woman you are. Instead you had me locked away. You mistreated me for decades." Suddenly his mood ferments an acerbic tone and he targets the gun at her chest.

Regina's jaw works silently as she grinds her teeth. It takes a lot more than a piece of metal, thanks to being raised by Cora, to scare her but she's not an idiot. She knows better than to provoke the man with the upper hand.

That doesn't stop the habitual retort. "Maybe it's because you're such a nauseatingly lecherous bastard." She mumbles out of the side of her mouth.

He lashes the pistol across her face sharply and she cries out in pain. "Don't you dare talk back to me, you bitch!"

She spits out the invasion of blood in her mouth and growls, revealing her cerise varnished teeth. "I'm sorry," she lies.

He leans back pleased with her apology. "I don't like hurting you." He shakes his head at her as though she's a dog that has bitten through his shoe. "I want to treat you like a Queen. You deserve to be treated with respect. But how can I show you such compassion when you insist upon testing my patience, Regina?"

"I don't know." She glares down at the plate before her. She focuses her eyes something else to keep from lashing out again. A much practiced skill from her childhood.

"Don't worry," he reaches across the table and cups her cheek tenderly. She winces when his fingers delicately skim over the gash in her face. "I still love you, my Queen. You will be changed."

"You cannot keep me here forever, Sydney. Henry will notice when I don't come to pick him up tomorrow."

"I doubt the ungrateful little brat will even notice your absence." He shrugs, unconvinced, then goes back to eating his dinner. He chews it cautiously, tasting all of the flavors. He smiles suddenly and it makes her shiver but she hides it well. "We will make a child of our own. You're not too old to carry my seed."

She drops her eyes. "I cannot bear a child."

He looks thwarted but recuperates quickly with an impressive grin. "Perhaps before Gold leaves I can ask him for a potion to cure your womb. King Leopold certainly did a number on you, didn't he? How many miscarriages did he make you suffer through that you wouldn't even try in this world?"

She doesn't answer.

When he grows intolerant he whips his hand across her wounded cheek. "Answer me when I speak to you!"

"Four!" She calls out.

"My Queen," he caresses her cheek though she baulks away from his touch. "I assure you, if it is the last thing I do, you will carry my child. Don't you worry."

"I would rather die." She says sorely.

He grabs a lock full of her cropped hair and yanks it. "You'll regret saying that!"

Sydney raises his hand to strike her but is stopped mid-swing when the doorbell rings and a familiar soft voice calls from the other side.

"Regina?!"

Sydney snickers. "Is that Sheriff Swan? My my, how many guests did you invite to this particular intimate dinner, my love?"

"Regina, are you okay?" the doorbell sounds again and reverberates through the large house. The doorknob wobbles and the Sheriff cusses unintelligibly when she finds that it's locked. "Regina, open the door!"

The gunman is already working on the fabric that binds the former Mayor's hands and magic. "Try any funny business and I'll place a bullet right through your black heart. Then I'll put one right between the Sheriff's eyes. Then I might pay a visit to that bastard son-,"

"Okay!" She doesn't need any more incentive. "I won't try anything."

"Good." He kisses her neck then drags her by her hair to the foyer. "Tell her you're not feeling well. Tell her anything she needs to hear to get her to go away. And heal yourself, you look like shit."

With a small wave of her hand the bruises and dried blood disappears and there's no trace that she's been attacked by Sydney though she still feels the pain prominently as though it's fresh.

She opens the door only slightly. "Good evening, Miss Swan." She manages her usual icy tone she carries with the Sheriff. It invokes no friendship. Just two mothers raising their son. "Is Henry okay?"

"What?" temporarily distracted by the former Mayor's red dress and ruffled hair, Emma shakes her head a little to clear her bleary thoughts. "Yeah, he's fine. Kathryn and Frederick found me at Granny's. They were worried about you."

_You foolish girl._ Regina scowls. _If they were right, which they very much are! Do you think mentioning it would do me much justice? _How she ever came to earn the title Savior was far beyond Regina. It was one of the things she would never understand about the Good.

"I believe she's just upset I wasn't feeling very celebratory." Regina manages a bored tone. "If that'll be all?"

Emma's brow knits in misunderstanding. "So you're okay?"

"I feel a little under the weather, but I'm fine. Nothing to break my door down for, I assure you."

"Are you sure? Can I come in?" the Sheriff adopts the Superman stance without even realizing it.

Regina, with great effort, battles the impulse to roll her eyes. _What a Charming. What next? She'll tell me she'll always find me? Foolish girl. _"The only way I'll ever allow you into my home, Sheriff Swan, is if you have Henry or a search warrant. And seeing as though you have neither, I'm going to have to _respectfully_ decline."

The blonde reels back like she's been burned by a dragon's breath. "Jesus. Fine. Sorry for bothering you. Have a good night, Regina."

"Goodnight Emma."

With that, the door closes quickly and the porch light is turned off.

There are two things that stops Emma as she treads with leisure, rather self-confidently, back to her yellow bug.

One: no matter how late it is, Regina never turns her porch light off. For as long as she's known the former Mayor, it's always been on.

Deep down, though the brunette would never admit it, she's actually anxious that someone would make due on their promise to exact revenge for the curse. And criminals usually don't like to break into homes when they can be seen by neighbors.

Also, it's a reminder to Henry that he's always got a home to come to on Mifflin Street.

The second thought is what makes her stop dead cold in her tracks. She turns on her heel to the large, dark house. Regina called her _Emma_. Not in the three years that she's known Henry's other mother has the brunette called her that.

She didn't add any accent or weight to it to make it sound like there was a meaning to it, but she said it so casually as though they'd been friends for years. And there was never any bad blood between them.

Immediately Emma feels like she's got hair on her bones. Her eyes narrow at the house to try to peer into the dark fortress. She listens carefully but she doesn't hear anything.

The house is dead, stilled, and quiet. Whoever has Regina is watching her with a careful eye so she continues back to her yellow bug in the same fashion as she'd began with. Of course, this time it's under a ruse.

She even makes a show of whistling like it's just a regular Sunday night for her. Once she's back into her car, she instantaneously sends a text to David to meet her on Main Street.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four. **_

* * *

Emma doesn't expect it when Henry climbs out of the cruiser's backseat before David or Mary-Margaret. So when she sees her son bolting towards her with a concerned expression, she immediately sends a scowl above his head to her parents.

"Guys, why'd you bring him here?"

"He knew something was wrong." David explains.

"How?" Emma looks down to Henry who has his arms wrapped around her waist. "How'd you know?"

"I heard them talking in the kitchen. They thought I was watching cartoons and then I called Mom from the phone she got me last month. She said she was tired of me burning through her battery with all of my games. But she always answers my phone calls but she didn't this time. Why didn't she this time?" Henry's voice cracks on the last word. "No matter how late it gets she _always_ answers. Why didn't she answer, Emma?"

Emma doesn't know what to say, so she looks to her parents for help but they look just as inexperienced as her.

"What did you see?" Mary-Margaret asks.

"Not much," Emma adjusts her stance to carry her son's weight against her. "She sent me away just like she did Kathryn."

"You don't think she's just finally snapped and wants to kill us all do you?" David asks, though he keeps his voice low enough so the sobbing Henry doesn't hear. "I mean the whole election thing gives her the psychological break, doesn't it?" Emma wants to roll her eyes because two years as Deputy has deceived her father into believing he's a veteran homicide Detective.

"She called me Emma."

Henry pulls back and looks at her curiously. His nose is red and his eyes are puffy but he sniffles and gives her a watchful look. "What?"

"She called me Emma." She repeats then shrugs, as if that's it. That's the big finale.

"She's never called you Emma." Henry says, mostly to himself.

"Right?!" Emma agrees. "I don't know. She wouldn't even let me in. And she turned the porch light off. I think someone has her hostage."

"She was trying to protect you." Henry states absentmindedly.

Emma presses her lips together for a moment. "I don't know, kid. I think whoever has her just doesn't want anyone ruining their plans."

A flash of dreadfulness and uneasiness crosses Henry's face. "Please don't let them hurt my mom, Emma!"

Emma drops to her knees and wraps her arms around her son. "I'll do everything in my power to save her." After a moment she pulls away and kisses his forehead. "I need your help, kid."

"Anything!" He furiously wipes his tears away, appearing brave like he's seen Charming do. "I'll do anything."

"I need you to go home with Mary-Margaret and stay there."

He shakes his head aggressively. "No! I'm not leaving!"

"Henry, please," she begs as she takes his face between her hands. "I need to focus. And so will your mom. We can't do that if you're in harm's way. We'd both work a lot better knowing you're safe at home."

"But she's my mom!"

"I know, kid. I know. Trust me on this; she'll want this for you."

He shivers. "Okay," he agrees in a quiet, insecure voice.

She grins, pleased with her parenting. "Good. See you're a hero already."

He rolls his eyes. "That doesn't work anymore."

Her face falls. "Sorry." Suddenly she feels like Regina would know exactly what to say to him.

"Call me as soon as she's safe?"

"I'll do you one better. I'll have her summon you there with her magic. I know you don't like her using it but I think this will be an exception, right?"

He nods.

"Alright, go with Mary-Margaret."

The young boy turns around with a sigh and walks to his grandmother. The short brunette drops her hands on his shoulders, protectively.

"I'll send the dwarves to the apartment with you guys just in case." Emma says to her mother. "I don't want anything happening to either of you."

"Be careful," the schoolteacher cautions. "Both of you."

David and Emma are both already climbing into the old yellow bug.

* * *

Emma turns the headlights off when she gets to Mifflin Street. She parks a few houses away then she and her father proceed by foot.

"So what's the plan?" he asks with paramount confidence. It immediately makes her own steps falter and she swallows the lump in her throat.

"Honestly? I don't have one." She snorts.

His step falters and they come to a complete stop. "Emma you have to have a plan."

"Okay," she looks around the street. "Step one: get into the house without someone dying."

He ponders it but it seems to work for him because he points to the back of the house. Emma nods and both officers quietly run to the back entrance with their guns drawn.


End file.
